The Sun Will Set
by LibbyLou22
Summary: Just when everything is going right, Jack and Lisa's world is turned upside down.  Rated T for theme.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story and totally not related to any thing I have ever written. And thought I will not update very often the words below in quotes are part of a song which hint to what is to happen in upcoming chapters. And BTW this is about Jack and Lisa and takes place after S4.**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Jack looked out across the never ending field. The spring rain had left the grass tall and the cattle had yet to eat it down. He looked towed Heartland to see a horse and rider loping towed him. Looking closer he could see that it was Lisa. He smiled a week ago he had proposed and she had accepted ever so happily. He could still see her face when he had pulled out the ring and her answer he was never going to for get that. 'Yes!' she had said though her tears of joy. It was a simple yes but it was the best thing he had ever herd. With Lou Baby Marion and Peter having moving to Calgary it was quite lonely even thought Amy was there. And Lisa had decided that she should move to Heartland, and she would commute to Fairfield and the race track which was not really that far from Heartland. "Hay!"

Lisa smiled and waved. "Hay!"

Jack watched her urge the horse she was riding in to a faster and more ground covering lope than the slower pace she had been at. Lisa pulled her pant horse up next to Jack's. Jack reached over and took her hand. "What brings you all the way out here?"

Lisa smiled. "I brought lunch and a couple things to run by you for the wedding."

Jack smiled Trust Lisa to start planning the wedding before they had told anyone or picked a date. "How about we ride up a bit farther to the river and stop there for lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Lisa smiled and looked at her. "Race ya." Lisa sent her horse Sky forward.

Jack laughed and raced after letting her win by a small bit. "What do we have for lunch?"

Lisa hoped down and undid her saddle bags. "Ham and Cheese and Ham and Cheese."

Jack helped Lisa spread out the blanket "Spouse I'll have ham and cheese. Now what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

Lisa tossed his sandwich at him. "Um when do we want to tell everyone?"

"Is tonight too soon?"

"No. what about a date you know they are going to ask."

"How about April 18th?" Jack smiled knowing that that was the day they had first met and Lisa never stopped reminding him.

"I would love to but that is nearly a mouth away how on earth are we supposed to be ready?"

"We could always elope." Jack teased

Lisa glared at him. "No I tried that one. It got me disowned and later Divorced."

Jack chuckled. "Ok. Small wedding, you can just where a white dress it doesn't have to be a wedding dress."

Lisa glared at him. "I will have a real dress I just have to find my mothers. I think it's in my attic some where. I can have alterations done by April 18th if that's what we want to do."

"Ok. Is that we'll do."

"So a small wedding at the dude ranch?" Lisa smiled and lean dud against Jack.

"Yes, that's fine small with just Family and friends."

Lisa smiled "Any family I should know about?"

"No, Now what about you any one beside Lorie?" Jack teased back

"Yes actually a very much younger sister."

"Really?"

"Yes I actually saw her at Lorie's funereal last year. But she didn't speech to me. Just paid her respects and flew back to Iraq."

"Iraq?"

"Yes apparently she and her husband work for DCRI's counter Terrorism division witch is a French intelligent agency and was doing some op there.

"And why won't she speak to you?"

"Ah well you see that is quite the story. my father didn't approve of half the things I did I became a Jockey and then to top it off I married Dan and didn't even have a real wedding, so he cut me off and used me as an example to my sisters. But they all still managed to get disowned as well. Lorie marred Sam the Alaskan oil guy, and Laetitia she ran off to Europe and I don't really know what happened after that. That was while I was married to Dan. But I suppose what made my sisters so mad was when my father left me everything. But I had stopped racing and Divorced Dan all for reasons that had nothing to do with money but I think that they thought it did."

"Ah well if you want to invite her go ached but I am not going to invite my sister."

"Nether am I." Lisa shook her head. "So if I do the wedding you want the honey-moon?" she asked figuring that Jack wanted to pick where they went.

Jack thought for a moment. "Remember when I made you a promise that I would go to France with you? Well how about I keep that promise."

"Really?" Lisa surprised that he was offing to go to France.

Jack nodded. "Yes really. We can spend a week in France and still be back in time for your derby thing"

"It's not a derby it's the Derby. The Kentucky Derby! I have a filly racing in the Kentucky derby!"

"I am just teasing." Jack kissed her

Lisa started laughing, "Do you realize that we are planning a wedding that's in three weeks and we haven't told anyone yet."

Jack chuckled. "I suppose so. But who cares this is our wedding nothing else matters." Jack kissed Lisa again and pulled her in to his arms.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa walked in to Maggie's to get some groceries for the dinner she was making that night for the family. She groaned inwardly when she heard Val Stanton's voce behind her.

"Lisa! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

Lisa faked a smile. "Oh well I have been busy." Lisa put her hand in her pocket to hide the sparkling diamond ring. But it was in vane as Val noticed it.

"Did Jack propose?" Val asked

Lisa looked at her. "Yes he did. But we haven't told anyone yet so we would appreciate it if you kept it quite for a while."

"Oh yes. If I wait long enough you might just call it off again like last time." Val saw the horrified look on Lisa's face. "Oh Lisa I'm just kidding. I am shore everything will work out."

"Yea it will this time." Lisa said

"Well I better be going and don't worry I wont say a thing." Val said before walking out the door.

"**À l'impossible, nul n'est tenu." Lisa muttered a French Proverb. She new Val would tell the whole town by noon.**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lou walked in to the house with Peter by her side and baby Marion in her car set carrier. "Hay."

Amy turned around. "Hay." Amy walked over and picked up Marion. "How's my favorite little niece."

"Crabby." Lou said. "She just woke up from her nap." Lou walked out on to the back deck . Jack and Lisa where having what looked to be like a serious discussion so she quietly walked back in to the house.

Amy walked over to her. "Whets wrong?"

"I don't know, but there's something going on with grandpa and Lisa."

"Lou, I'm shore its nothing."

"But what if it is."

"Lou, I think everything will be fine eventually." Amy smiled and looked out at the yard to where Ty's truck was normally parked.

"What's with you two these days?"

"I don't know Lou. I don't think Ty dose either."

"So do something about it!" Lou poked Amy

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"We have something we would like to tell you all." Jack said during dinner.

Lisa smiled. "Before Val tells you."

"I have asked Lisa to marry me."

"And I accepted." Lisa smiled and took Jacks hand.

"Oh congratulations!" Lou was the first to congratulate them and everyone else followed.

Mallory who had joined them for dinner looked at the ring. "Did you actually pick that out Jack?"

"Yes I am capable of choosing an engagement ring."

"Oh well I thought you might have had help." Mallory stated

"So when's the wedding?" Amy asked

"April 18th. Lisa said

Lou choked on her salad. "That's like-"

"Soon." Lisa finished. "But that day is special to the both of us and its going to be a small wedding so planning it should be no problem."

"And then we will be spending a week in France." Jack added

"And then take a quick brake from traveling before heading to Kentucky for the derby witch you all have box seats to."

"We get to go to the Kentucky Derby?

"Well if you want to I mean you are family."

Amy smiled. "Ahh lets see the Kentucky Derby. I may have to think on that for a little while." Amy pretended to look thoughtful. Then smiled and looked at Jack and Lisa. "Yes!"

"We hadn't said any thing yet, but the company I work for has given us tickets so we where already planning on going." Peter said

"So Jack is flinging to France and Kentucky? He must really love you." Mallory said

Lisa smiled and looked at Jack. "He better."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Tell me what you think. I really would like to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok a new chapter as well as a new pice of song Lyric. I am surprised that some of you have not tried to puzel them out and find out what they mean. After all they are to tell what happens latter as dose the title of the story.**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa looked at Amy and Lou who where helping her get ready for her wedding. A month had passed and it seemed to her that she had hardly had any time to spare with planning the wedding but now planning was over and the last minute preparations where complete as well. Now she was putting on her wedding dress the one she had worked so hard to alter. It was perfect, she had shorted the hem so she walk with out tripping and taken off the lace sleeves and then added pearls to the top of her veil to complete the picture. Then for good luck a new necklace a blue pare of earrings and to complete it she had borrowed a bracelet from Lou. _"Something old, something new, something barrowed, and something blue."_ She thought.

Lisa couldn't admit it but she was nervous. Her hands where shaking and she was just nervous in general. After today things would be different there would be no changing it or going back, not that she would want to. But marriage was a big step. And once she said I do there would be turning back. Tomorrow she was going to be married to Jack and heading to France and when she came back she would be living at Heartland, and leaving her home at Fairfield. She had talked to Jack and decided that she would change her last name however at work she would continue to use her madden name.

"Lisa your hands are shaking." Lou said putting more mascara on Lisa.

"You nervous?" Amy asked while she put another pin in Lisa's hair.

"Maybe a little." Lisa smiled. In a one hour and she would be saying I do.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Jack smiled as Lisa laid her head on him. He looked around the yard where everyone else was dancing. Lou was dancing with Peter, and Ty and Amy where dancing together as well. "Did you see Ty and Amy?" Jack asked

"Yes."

"What dose that mean?"

"There dancing together that doesn't mean anything, but that they are dancing together." Lisa said

"That doesn't make much since Hun."

"They are only dancing together. It doesn't mean that they are dating. Look at Ben and Soraya they are dancing together but there not dating. Dose that make since." Lisa looked up at Jack.

"I suppose so." Jack smiled and looked at her. "Why don't we go sighed that marriage certificate so we can make it official?"

Lisa looked at him and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Jack kissed her. "Come on then."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Jack looked out the window of a plane many hours after his and Lisa's wedding. He looked at his wife sitting next to him. His wife, that was new yet familiar term to him. They where nearly to France, or at lest that was what he assumed since they had been in the air for 9 hours. Smiling at Lisa's sleeping figure he traced a finger over her face. He was really married to her. Was it a dream? If it was he really didn't want to wake up. He looked out the window to see a far off country side. "Lisa?"

Lisa looked at jack. "What?"

"The set belt light thing came on." Jack said just as the seekers clicked on and told everyone to put there seats upright and buckle there seat belts.

Lisa gowned and did as instructed. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No. Didn't know I was supposed to."

"Jack the time difference is hard to get used so I adjust to it now. When we land it will be about 7 am but at home it will be

around 1 in the morning."

Jack just nodded his head, And allowed Lisa to continue to lecture him.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa led Jack to the baggage clam at Charles de Gaulle International Airport. They spent ten minuets looking for there bags before heading to the rental car. Lisa looked at Jack. "Do you want to drive?"

"Yea." Jack caught the keys that Lisa tossed to him and headed for the right side of the car.

"Jack?"

He stopped for a moment. "What?"

"Where are you going? The drivers seats on the other side."

Jack hesitated he had herd from Lou that drivers in Europe drove on the other side. I know that I was just walking around the front."

Lisa smiled. "Yea yea shore you where."

Jack pretended to roll his eyes as he got in the car. He grumbled as the traffic made the commute to Lisa's place was made longer than it already was. It took them two times longer to get there but the drive was well worth it. As he pulled down a coble stone lane, Lisa moved to the edge of her seat to look out the window. Horses lined both sides of the drive and several large barns stood on both sides. Then they driving past the barn and through a grove of trees a large old house.

Lisa smiled. "Welcome to Chevalier Manor." She said getting out of the car.

Jack smiled. "I didn't know anyone used the word Manor anymore." He tezed as he put his arm around her.

"Old house old name." Lisa smiled and looked at Jack

Jack kissed her. "Is this where I pick you up and carry you thought the door?"

Lisa laughed. "You tell me."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Tell me what you think. I really would like to know.**** I am taking a short brake from my other story. I just cant write sad right now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep puzlen the lyrics out. Some hints might come from the songs they come from. But to ****really under stand you have to here the song.**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes good bye's the only way,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa sighed and sat down next to Jack. It was 2 am in France. They had another 2 hours to wait until there flight back to Calgary. "I cant believe how fast the week has gone."

Jack smiled. "Yea it has gone by pretty fast."

"Back to reality I suppose."

"Reality?"

"Well its not like I have to deal with reporters or anything. Dancer's Odds are 1 to 42 and the fact that she is a filly makes it all the better when we win."

Jack chuckled "I know you will. Can't beat an all girls team." Jack teased her while referring to the fact that Lisa's jockey was also a female. Making the entry for the Kentucky Derby read; Darling Dancer, Lisa Stillmen Owner and Trainer. Hannah Jones Jockey.

Lisa smiled. "I have to admit that I wouldn't be where I am without Amy. She worked wonders for Dancer. I wouldn't have been able to handle having a race horse refused to leave the starting gate."

"I still don't know why a horse would want to stay in it but Amy got it figured out." Lisa laid her head on Jack and sighed. "I wish we could have gotten a latter flight."

"So you want to get one at 1 in the afternoon and we can get to Calgary in the middle of the night?"

"No not really." Lisa smiled and looked at Jack.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Take a nap then."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes good bye's the only way,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

A few days latter Jack drove down a stretch of road following Fairfield's horse trailer. "Have I ever told you how much I hate long drives?" Jack grumbled a he drove through Kentucky.

"Yes. You said that in Idaho." Lisa grumbled. "But we are almost there." Lisa looked out the window. "Look there is Church Hill Downs. Just think in three days Dancer will be racing in the Derby."

Jack smiled at Lisa. She had chattered for the past 3 hours. "Looks like there are others getting here too."

Lisa nodded. "Look at all the press."

"Glad we don't have to deal with them."

"You wouldn't be very nice to them."

"No I can't say that I would be." Jack smiled

/

"This is so exiting! We are at the Kentucky derby!" Amy exclaimed to Lou.

"Yes we are." Lou said adjusting her pink hat.

Amy followed Lou towed the barns. She tripped on her high heeled shoes and almost fell. "Stupid heels."

Lou smiled. "Oh your just mad cuz there not cowboy boots."

Amy looked at her. "Other people are."

"Here you are conceited a trainer and family to an owner. That's why you have this around your neck." Lou tugged on the pass around Amy's neck.

"Yea yea. Come on, walk faster." Amy said to her sister

"Amy I am walking like normal you are the one traipsing around like an elephant." Lou teased

"How about a Clydesdale." Lisa said as she walked up arm and arm with Jack.

"I like that one better." Amy said smiling

Jack looked at his granddaughters. Amy was dressed in a greenish dress with a matching hat. While Lou was wherein a pink sun dress and a fancy hat with some sort of feathery thing sticking out of it. He looked at Lisa whom was wherein a light blue dress and a hat she had gotten in France. Lisa interrupted his thoughts. "We should be taking our seats."

Amy led the way to there seats just as the horses where being loaded in to the gates. Just as fast as the bell had rung and the horses had raced out of the gate they where crossing the wire. "And it's Darling Dancer by three lingths! Darling Dancer Owned by Fairfield Stables trained by Lisa Stillmen and ridden by Hannah Jones. This is the fourth filly to win the Kentucky Derby. This is quite rare to have a horse from out of the country win And we have the first female Jockey to win the Derby as well." The announcer continued and also announced the placing.

Lisa shrieked and hugged Jack. Amy looked at Lou and they both hugged crushing baby Marion. Lou then turned and hugged Peter. They made there way down to the winners circle still celebrating.

Lisa drug them all in to have their picture taken with the horse. Then as soon as the famous winner circle photo was taken the press started in throwing a million questions at them.

"Are you going for the Triple Crown?" One reporter asked

"How dose it feel to have won the Kentucky Derby?" Another asked.

"Is this your family?" A different one asked

Lisa was shocked she had knew wining would change things but this was crazy. She gave Dancer a hug and turned to Jack. "Am I dreaming?"

"No its real."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Sometimes good bye's the only way,"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Tell me what you think. I really would like to know.**** Hoped you liked it cuz the next one will start on DRAMA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short and kind a hammy. (I think tat is the word)**

**Now starts the DRAMA! A****nd you get to meet Cerise Chantal and Cassius Roux**

**Keep puzlen the lyrics out. Some hints might come from the songs they come from. But to ****really understand you have to here the song.**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_And the sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa walked in to the hotel in Maryland with Jack cloce behind her. "I appreciate you coming with me Jack I now it must be hard for you be away from the ranch."

Jack smiled, "I marry you and then suddenly I am traveling the world."

Lisa looked at him. "I promise that when the Triple Crown is over that we can go home and stay there for as long as you want but this is a once in a life time shot. And I have to be here training Dancer even thought there is less of a distance here that the Derby we jump from the Preakness's 1.91 Km to the Belmont's 2.41 km in June"

Jack smiled Lisa could quote everything that had to do with racing. "I couldn't have left you to go to some city all by your self."

Lisa smiled at Jacks protectiveness she had never had anyone watch over her the way he did. She kissed Jack and as the kiss intensified her phone rang. Lisa looked at the caller ID. " The aria code says Its from France." Lisa answered it, "Bonjour."

Jack watched her conversation in French noting by her face that what was said wasn't good. The moment she hung up he saw tears fill her eyes. "What's wrong."

"My sister Laetitia and her husband where killed." Lisa said

"How?"

"The director of DCRI said that they where- where" Lisa couldn't bring her self to say it.

"Murdered." Lisa cried baring her face in Jack's chest. "My sister was murdered."

"What about her kids." Jack asked holding Lisa cloce to him.

Lisa looked up at him. "I am their only living relative. Besides that Lay had me as their legal garden. The Director of DCRI wants me to fly out and get them."

"Then we should go." Jack said wiping the tears on Lisa's face.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_And the sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa took a breath and looked at Jack, they had been called to go in to Director Fortescue's office. Lisa was just slightly scared to. It would mean that it was true, her sister was dead. Jack squeezed her hand and walked forward. Lisa followed almost robotically.

The Director stood up when Jack and Lisa walked in. "Director Harry Fortescue." He shook Jack's hand then Lisa's.

"Jack Barttlet. This is my wife Lisa." Jack introduced her knowing she was still not ready to speak.

"Let me start by saying how truly sorry I am about Agent Stillman and Agent Roux they where quite the team."

"Thank you." Lisa said quietly. "Can I ask how she died?"

The director took a breath. "Agent Stillman and Agent Roux's teams where working together like they have many times before to catch a large terrorist cell who was planning to bomb a high school. They had evacuated the entire school and found the bomb. They went in to deactivate it when it blew. They had been working on this case for years. I sent some agents over to their flat to collect anything that we might need for our investigation before their kids could go back and pack. And that's when their flat was bombed. I am sorry to say that there is no way we can honor there deaths until after the investigation is concluded. Which could be up to 3 months from now.

"Three months."

"Yes madam. I suggest that you go back to Canada with the kids. I want them out of this country."

"Why?" Lisa asked

"There is always a possibility that agents families can be targeted but there is less of a chance of that happing if they are out of the country."

"Ok. Can I see the kids now?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. Right this way." The director led Jack and Lisa down a winding hallway to a room with a couch where three kids where sitting and four agents where pacing back and forth.

Lisa let Jack wrap an arm around her waste. She was responsible for these three kids that she had never even met. She looked up as the three teens walked towed her.

The boy who looked to be about 16 spoke first with semi good English. "You must be our Aunt."

Lisa startled by how direct he was. "Yes." She tried not to think about how incredibly ocward this was.

"I didn't even know we had an aunt" One of the girls who looked to be about 14 said.

"Your mum and I where not cloce. I don't even know your names." She blushed

"We don't know yours ether. But I am Cassius." The boy said Cerise Chantal

"I am Cerise." One girl said

"And I am her twin sister, Chantal."

"Lisa. And this is my husband Jack."

Jack looked at them. "Hi."

The Director looked at Jack and Lisa. "I have some papers you need to sine. So if you could come with me we will get it taken care of."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_And the sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa looked to the back seat of the car. Her nieces and nephew had said nothing since they had left France. She couldn't blame them. It couldn't have been easy to just leave the country they had lived in their entire life. And she was almost shore that though she knew they spoke fair English but still they where more conferrable speaking French. Sometimes she was to, Her French accent was only noticeable if one tried hard. She had been letting it slip the accent she had worked so hard to hide. That was something her ex-husband had done to her, gotten her to hide her French accent. But for the kids sake she had let the accent slip surprised at how natural it still was. "I got 2 more hotel rooms. Will that be ok for you two girls to share a room?"

"Oui, nous avons toujours." Chantal said with teary red eyes

"She means Yes." Cerise supplied

"My French is better than my English most of the time."

"Really?" Jack smiled.

"Yes I lured English when I moved to Canada."

"So you lived in France? Cassius asked

"I did up until I was 15. Then my father moved us to Hudson and Founded Fairfield."

"I would have not guessed you English is perfect."

"Thanks. I worked very hard to get it that way." Lisa looked at them. "If you want to speech French that's fine by me, I can understand it just fine."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_And the sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"God Jack what have I done?" Lisa sighed and sat down

"We. What have we done. And we have taken on three grieving teenagers." Jack said

"Yes that would be it. I just went out and bought them all clothes because I realized that there Flat was blown up and all they have is what they are wherein."

"Hadn't thought about that."

"No comment." Lisa smiled

"That's just like commenting."

"But its not." Lisa smiled. "What do we won't for dinner?"

"I don't know Pizza." Jack mumbled

"Pizza it is"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_And the sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa knocked on Cerise and Chantal's hotel door. Cerise opened it. Lisa looked at her she had changed and put her hair in a French Braid making the dark circles and red eyes very obvious. "J'ai commandé de la pizza en. Êtes-vous des filles souffrant de la faim? "

"Oui" Cerise looked back at Chantal who shook her head.

Lisa lead the way back to her own room after stopping to offer Cassius pizza which he gladly accepted. "Jack went to get the pizza he should be back any second."

Cerise looked around. "This hotel is nicer than our flat was." She whispered

"Well I prefer not to stay in hotels at all but don't have a choice. I am here until June." Lisa stopped when the phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is. How did you get this number?" Lisa hung up on a reporter

Jack walked in balancing two boxes of pizza a box of bread stixs and bottle of Pepsi. "Little help Lisa." He said

Lisa rushed forward and grabbed the small box. "Got it."

"Thanks." Jack kissed her before setting the pizza on the coffee table. "We have Cheese and we have pepperoni."

Cerise who was sitting on the floor looked up. "Um can we take some to Chantal?"

"Yes of cores." Lisa was interrupted by her phone again. "If that is another reporter I am going to scream."

Jack chuckled. "Be nice."

"I will since its Amy." Lisa smiled and answered the phone.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_And the sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep puzlen the lyrics out. Some hints might come from the songs they come from. But to ****really understand you have to here the song. And this chapters lyrics thothe the same are difrent by a word.**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_The sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"Jack I am going to go check on the girls can you check on Cassius please." Lisa asked one evening after dinner. She had had the kids for 5 days and not much had changed they stayed looked in there rooms all day and had been eating with Chantal who still refused to speak. She had asked them if they would like to go to Heartland and Lisa would scratch Dancer or Leave her here with Hannah. But they had insisted that staying to finish what she had started. Cassius quoted in perfect English something Lisa's mother used to say. Something her sister probably had said; "Peoplewho soar are those who refuse to sit back, sigh and wish things would change. They neither complain of their lot nor passively dream of some distant ship coming in. Rather, they visualize in their minds that they are not quitters; they will not allow life's circumstances to push them down and hold them under." Lisa had smiled trust her sister to have taught her kids to memorize quotes that Lisa had taught both her sisters.

"Yea shore." Jack looked at Lisa she hadn't slept in days she would wake up at 5 am to train Dancer and was back by 8:30 each morning with breakfast. And he knew she didn't sleep at night. "Lisa." Jack caught her arm. "You Ok?"

"Yes." Lisa caught his 'liar' glare. "No." Lisa cried. "Both my sisters are dead. Both my younger sisters are dead. Both murdered! Lorie she was killed buy her ex husband and Li- she- she was blown up buy some terrorists. I can't help but think that I might be next." Lisa was in tears.

Jack pulled her in to his arms. "Now don't say that."

"Why?" Lisa's state of mind was clouded from her sleepless nights

"I couldn't bare it." Jack softly wiped away tears from Lisa's face

Lisa started to cry again

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_The sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa knocked on the girls door before she opened it. "You girls OK?

"Today was mum's birthday." Cerise whispered, "We where going to make her a cake like we always did and we had put our money together and bough her a necklace." She wiped away a tear.

Lisa looked at her and walked over to Chantal's bed and sat down. "Its not easy to lose someone you love and some days are harder than others. Christmas is hard but birthdays they are the worst." Lisa took a deep breath. "When I was a bit older than you my mother died in a horse racing accident. My father moved us to Canada and threw him self in to work. I took care of both my sisters and taught them English. And every year on my mom's birthday I wanted to lock my self in my room and not come out but I remember she used to say "Fear not for the future, weep not for the past." And I would get up and try to act as normal as possible all day but I would come home cry and eat about a tub of ice cream.

Cerise hugged Lisa. "You would have made a good mum." She said thought her tears

Lisa was startled by the comment. She had been a mom until Cancer had taken her daughter away from her. "Thanks." Lisa looked at Chantal who was crying as well. "Come here girls." Lisa pulled them both in to a hug.

Chantal took a deep breath. "We could get some ice crème?" She asked in almost perfect English.

Lisa supposed by her speaking. "Yes and how about a movie."

"One that the boys wont like." Cerise said through her tears

"J'aime la façon dont vous pensez." Chantal said

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_The sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa returned to her own room hours latter so tired. She had made friends with both the girls and hoped that they would open up to her more. She smiled Jack wasn't back yet which meant that he was still with Cassius. She changed in to a pair of pink pajamas and laid down. She had just closed her eyes when Jack walked in and turned on the light. "Hay! Turn that off!"

"Sorry." Jack flipped the lights off

"Where did you and Cassius go off to?"

"We went to get fishing equintment. I told him I would teach him how to, tomorrow. We found a Lake out in the country and it is for camping but it wasn't vary busy." Jack said

"So you are teaching Him how to fish well that should be interesting since I have no way to cook them here."

"Well when you are done at the track you and the girls should come out to the lake."

"Ok I suppose a day out of the city will be good for all of us." Lisa smiled as Jack lay down beside her. A day in the country might be just what everyone needed.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_The sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa drove down a stretch of highway on her way to this Lake that Jack had given her 'directions' to, if that's what you call go left at the big rock that looks like a bird's head. "Did you girls like the track?"

"It was different. I did like it." Cerise said and Chantal nodded. Good I am glad you girls liked it. Lisa pulled up to the drive. "Here we are." Lisa got out of the car and the girls followed. Lisa looked out across the lake. Jack and Cassius where fishing near the edge of the lake. She motioned to the girls to be quite so they could sneak up behind Jack and Cassius.

The two girls creped up behind Cassius and looked at each other. "Avez-vous compris quelque chose?" They asked simaltaiously.

Cassius turned around to face them and baked up, in to the lake. The girls laughed. Lisa and Jack smiled it was good to see the kids having actual fun. Lisa gasped when Cassius reached up and grabbed Cerise and Chantal's feet and pulled them both in to the lake. "Cassius!" They shrieked

Lisa smiled. "So did you catch anything?"

"Not yet you kind of interrupted us."

"Oh did I?" 

"Yea you did. Now while they are playing around you want to help me catch some lunch?" Jack asked

Lisa bent down and took her shoes and socks off. "No I am going swimming." Lisa turned and took a running start off the end of the dock.

Jack smiled and peered over the edge. "That was real mature." He teased when Lisa's head emerged from under the water.

Lisa smiled. "So what." She looked at Jack. "You are never going to catch anything with us scaring the fish away so maybe you should get in too."

"No thanks I think I'll fish. We have to have something to eat for lunch."

"I know. And I knew you wouldn't catch any thing so I stopped and grabbed some sandwiches."

"So you have no faith that I will catch a fish."

"Maybe its because I didn't want to gut the fish." Lisa looked at him. "Go. Go try and catch a fish."

"Try I will do more than try." Jack muttered as he walked away towed his fishing pole.

Lisa looked over at the kids they where taking turns trying to drown each other. Shrieking and yelling in French at one another.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_The sun will set for you"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Tell me what you think. **** Chapter 6 is as you say 'in the works.' And since I finished my French Homework and just have stupid US History and US geography to do I might be able to post it tonight but Those subjects… Tree me? Yes I think that is the idiom. Glad there is not an American Idiom class or I would fail it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha now that life is starting to slow down exept for finals I can post more offon. I am working on a chapter for my other story now so it will be up soon.**

**Keep puzzling the lyrics out. Some hints might come from the songs they come from. But to really understand you have to here the song. **

**This is a two part chapter so chapter 7 is on the way. By 2 part chapter I mean cliff hanger. **

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa took a deep breath before stepping out of the car three days before the third Saturday in May. Crazy was not a good word for describing the activity. ToughDerbywas still worse because for some reason it was the bigger Deal. Probably becauseKentuckymade it the bigger deal. But at the derby she was the underdog and no press bothered. Here Dancer was not the favored because she was a filly but she was the derby winner making her a press magnet. "I have never had to attend a press conference before."

"You'll do fine." Jack said as he got out of the car

"What could go wrong? I mean it is a press conference nothing more." Cerise said

"Oui, ce qui pourrait aller mal?" Chantal said

Lisa looked at her and smiled Chantel never said much and when she did she said it in Frinch even though Cerise said that she had goten A's in her Freshman levle Frinch class. Yet Lisa had hardly hurd her say more than a few words in English.

"I can think of lots of thing that could" Caussius took Chantal's what could go wrong coment

"Well don't Jinx it." Lisa teased before taking Jacks arm. "Ready?"

"No more than you are."

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa sat next to Jack with a microphone in front of her and one in front of Hannah Jones Dancers Jockey. There was a fair amount of reporters most who asked the same questions. "Was yourDerbywin a fluke?" A reporter from asked

"No it was not a fluke we worked just as hard to get to here as everyone else has." Lisa said calmly

"It has been noticed that you have not worked your horse during open workout. Why is that?"

Hannah looked at Lisa who nodded. "Um we prefer to keep our work outs private." Hannah said

"It is believed that the reason that there has been no triple crown winner is because horses are being bread to sell and not to win. Is this true with Darling Dancer?" A reporter from 'The Blood Horse' asked

"Um I am running my stable the way my father did and that is defiantly to win not to sell. I don't think I could handle selling them though I do if it is necessary. But I don't take them to a sale I sell them up front, I like to know who the horse is being sold to. But I try hard not to sell, my husband clams that its because I get attached to them." Lisa smiled

"It is speculated that you are pushing your horse to hard. That she wont be able to handle the Belmont Stake's longer distance, and might injure her self."

"Dancer has some of the best long distance runners on her pedigree. Northern Dancer is one of them and for those who do not know who he is he won the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness Stakes and finished third in the Belmont Stakes and won the Queens Plate in Canadaand NEVER finished under third place. And farther back in her pedigree there is Sea Bird II who was one of the greatest French flat racers he won a very pristine race in Europe called Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe. So I have no doubt in my mind that Dancer can win the triple crown so long as she want's to. And that horse loves to run so theBelmont will be no problem."

"There is a rumor that Darling Dancer refused to leave the starting gate when you first began training her. Is this true?"

Hannah looked at Lisa inshore what to say. Lisa glared at the reporter. "Yes it is."

The reporter looked at her. "How was this problem fixed?"

"My step-granddaughter is a horse trainer who specializes in problem horses. She was the one who figured it out." Lisa said choosing her words so they couldn't be twisted to ruin Amy's reputation in any way.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa looked at Dancer. "Today's the day girl. You ready to run?"

"I am." Hannah said walking up

Hannah looked at Lisa who was dressed in Jeans and a paint splattered shirt. "Setting a new fashion trend for owners and trainers?"

"Oh no, no. I just didn't want to dress up for a race that's not for hours!" Lisa smiled

"Is your husband's family coming down for the race?"

"No there's to much to do around the ranch with the dude ranch season going in to full swing and Amy doing more clinics it just can't be managed." Lisa sighed and looked at Dancer. "I suppose I should go to the trailer and change I have a trainers breakfast to go to an Owners brunch and a Breeders Lunch."

Hannah smiled. "I have a Jockey's brunch and by brunch I mean salad."

"Well I will hopefully see you before the saddling paddock but if not, don't get nervous. "

"Me nervous? My hands are shaking! I am more than nervous but I cant think of a word that describes it."

"Nether can I. But just remember this is a shorter race we got this one." Lisa reasoned

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"Where are we sitting?" Jack asked

"You and the kids have seats in the owners box."

"And you?"

"I will be with the other trainers. People see me as an owner but not a trainer. All it takes is money to own a race horse but Training one is a completely different!" Lisa said

"So that explains the Lack of a fancy hat."

"Yes I am dressing more like a trainer and Less like an owner. Hannah and I worked our buts off to get here and we are going to prove it!"

"OK I didn't like those Fancy hats any way."

"Hum that's sounds like you. You like your cowboy hat and that's it, and only that one." Lisa motioned to Jacks favored old hat

Jack kissed Lisa's cheek. "Good luck."

"I best be going to the saddling paddock." Lisa said taking a breath "Ok I have to go."

"Well then go." Jack smiled

"Ok." Lisa walked off. Jack smiled she was trying so hard not to be nervous.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa looked at Hannah. "You know how to handle him so I am not going to tell you how to race. Just remember This is a short race not as much time to hold her back"

Hannah nodded. "Got it."

Lisa could see that she was nervous. "Just take a breath and think Julie Krone. IF she won theBelmontin 1993 then you can win the Preakness now."

"Yes. Ok." Hannah looked at Dancer. "This is it." She said as the call to the post sounded.

Lisa looked out as the horses flied out one by one. This was it.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And its Darling Dancer to win by 4 lengths. Have a Heart coming in second and Go and Get Them in third." The announcer said "Fairfieldstables had just won the second jewel in the Triple crown."

Just as fast as the horses had crossed the starting gate Lisa was making her way to the winners circle. She took Dancers bridle and looked at the horse she had raised who was one step closer to the triple crown. She looked at the press who was surrounding the barrier keeping them away, they where already snapping photos. Lisa smiled as Cerise and Chantal engulfed her in a hug after making there way from the owners box. Even Cassius hugged her.

Jack smiled as Lisa wrapped her arms around Jack and he spun her around. Lisa smiled and turned to pose for the official photo.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Amy and Lou walked in to Maggie's dinner Sunday morning. Soraya and Ashley met them at the door. "Have you seen the paper?" Soraya asked Holding up the Herald

"And the other papers!" Ashley said motioning to a large rack

"No! Let me see!" Amy grabbed the paper out of Soraya's hand.

Lou gasped at the picture on the front page of the winners circle then she flipped it to an inner page where there where three more photos and the rest of the story. One photo had been taken shortly after Dancer had won. It was of Jack and Lisa, Lisa's arms where wrapped around Jack wile Dancer tried to knock Jack's hat off. Another was of Lisa Dancer and the kids. The last one was off Hannah after finishing the race. "I thinkHudsonis famous."

Amy looked at her, "Yea Hudson has the almost triple crown winner here in town."

"Almost? You do think they can win the last race right?" Lou asked

"Yea but the race hasn't happened yet so they haven't won but they will." Amy smiled the thought of all the records broken by Dancer Lisa and Hannah. They where paving the way for female horse women everywhere. Amy glanced thought the article. She stopped when she saw her name. Surprised she read what it had to say about her. 'It was conformed that the horse had refused to exit the starting gate. Horse trainer Amy Fleming who specializes in problem horses reportedly worked miracles on the horse. But this is no new thing for Ms. Fleming she has been fixing famous horses since a video of her with an Olympic horse went viral. She is being given credit for the horses grate track performances. She looked at a small picture next to the others that had been on Heartland's website, it was of her and Dancer at the race track. The rest of the article was about Hannah Dancer and Lisa and the possibility of a triple crown winner.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa backed up against a wall as the tall man pointed the gun at her. She looked at Jack he was tied to a chair with the other man talking to him. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled at the short man. She felt the gun get pushed against her head.

"We won't hurt him physically but framing him for murder might do some damage emotionally." The tall man hissed

"Murder?" Lisa whispered

"Yes. Just like both your sisters you will be killed by your husband."

"What?"

"Your sister the cop was convinced to work the case that killed her by her husband. Your other sister was so tragically shot in the heat by her husband. And you through the bran. They get the credit and get the pleasure of actually killing off your family, one by one." Both men laughed and the tall one pulled the trigger.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

_"And the shadow of the day;"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Tell me what you think. And think of the lyrics as poetic phrases that might make more since. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha now that life is starting to slow down ****except for finals I can post more offon. I am working on a chapter for my other story now so it will be up soon.**

**Keep ****puzzling the lyrics out. Some hints might come from the songs they come from. But to really understand you have to here the song. **

**This is part 2. So add this chapters lyrics with the last one they go together**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Will embrace the world in grey"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa screamed as the gun sounded. Jack herd her scream and rolled over instinctively pulling Lisa in to his arms. Lisa was locked in a dream. "Lisa!"

Lisa was shaking when she awoke from her night-mere. "Jack!" She sounded like a lost child crying for her mother

"Hay I am right here." Jack pulled Lisa in to his lap. He stroked her hair as she shook and tried to with hold tears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Lisa whispered, "Yes." Lisa then told him everything.

Jack looked at her onshore of what to say. "It was only a dream."

"I know but it felt so real." Lisa laid her head on Jacks chest.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you." Jack kissed her. "Ever."

"Promise." Lisa whispered

"Yes I promise." Jack wrapped his arms around Lisa.

"Good." Lisa smiled slightly.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Will embrace the world in grey"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

As the Belmont stakes approached Lisa moved Dancer to Belmont Park in Elmont New York. And instead of staying in a hotel they stayed in Fairfield's trailer as when they left the track the press mobbed them for details of Dancer's condition. It was slightly crowded. But the final race of the triple crown was a mere four days away. "Morning." Lisa whispered

"Morning." Jack sat up. "What do you have to do today?"

Lisa pulled her hair up in to a pony tail. "Um I am going for my run then a closed workout with Dancer. Then I told the girls we would go in to New York City and site see."

"You mean shop."

"Ok I might shop a little." Lisa grabbed her ipod "You want to come."

"I'd better you with a credit card in New York it T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" Jack teased

"You spelled trouble wrong."

"I did?" Jack asked

Lisa smiled. "No." She kissed Jack's cheek and walked out side

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Will embrace the world in grey"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Entire conversation between everyone is in ****French.**

"Chantal its your turn to groom Dancer." Cerise said

"Are you cleaning the tack?" Chantal asked

"Yes" Cerise said

Cassius glared at his sisters. "So that means I have to clean the stall."

"Yes!" Both the girls said

"Oh it is a surprise for Aunt Lisa. Let us just do it so she wont have to." Chantal said to her brother

"Do what?" Lisa jogged up to them in time to hear part of the last comment.

"Nothing." Chantal said.

"yea and I believe you." Lisa smiled

"How was your run?" Cerise asked

"Oh I have only done 9 Kilometers so far I have at least another 5 to do. I just need a water." Lisa grabbed a bottled water out of the cooler in the tack stall.

"Do you run at home too?" Cassius asked

"Yes. Every day ran or shine and even in the cold snowy days." Lisa smiled

"Why?" Chantal asked

"I was a Jockey a LONG time ago. And when I retired I just continued to work out I have slacked off since then I used to run 26 Kilometers to 29 Kilometers a day." Lisa smiled

"Wow. That's a lot" Cerise smiled.

"Yes that it is." Lisa smiled and took off jogging.

**End of ****French**

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Will embrace the world in grey"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa looked at Dancer as she walked in to the starting gate. Lisa's entire reputation was on the line here. She couldn't afford to lose. But she knew that Dancer would try her best as would Hannah but she wished she could be the one on Dancer instead. It had been her dream. Lisa snapped to attention as the bell rang.

"And their off!" The announcer yelled. Lisa took a breath and held it until the horses crossed the finish line.

Lisa smiled for the winners circle photo. It seemed unreal that she had won the triple crown! How amazing it felt. But it hadn't really sunk in yet. She had just done what many had deemed impossible a female trainer winning the triple crown with a female horse and Jockey as well. It was a big deal for an all girls teem to win the triple crown. The last time a horse had won was Affirmed in 1978. Only 11 horses had won the crown. _"12"_ she corrected her self. _"12 including Dancer." _She smiled Dancer was entertaining the press the horse knew she had accomplished the impossible.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"_Will embrace the world in grey"_

~~The Sun Will Set~~

**Short its like four pages but happer than the last ending. ****Tell me what you think. And think of the lyrics as poetic phrases that might make more since. **


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE that * indicates that it is being said in French. SORRY for there being no update I had a bad fall at the track and had to have sergery on my back. One of the side afects whas not feeling my hands so tipeing was not and is still sometimes not an option. SO uptades may be slow to come for a while. Revews would be apriceated.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And the sun will set for you"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa looked out the window at the passing Canadian countryside. They had been driving for two days back to Hudson from New York, only stopping on the border gas stations and hotels at night. They were finally on the last stretch of the journey; Hudson was in their rear view mirror and Heartland on the horizon.

"Home," Lisa whispered.

Jack smiled. "Seems like forever since we have been here."

"The wedding," Lisa commented. "That was the last time we were home."

"I do believe that Heartland is 'Home'," Jack said.

"Even though I don't have any of my own things moved in there yet, it is home. If that's where you are, then that is home." Lisa smiled at her use of the cliché, which she normally tried to avoid.

"Here we are," Lisa said to her nieces and nephew, as the car pulled up in front of the house. Everyone was waiting on the porch for them with a large 'Welcome Home' banner over the door.

Chantal, Cerise and Cassius were introduced to everyone while Jack and Lisa unloaded the suitcases and piled them on the porch. By that time, Amy had dragged the kids away to meet the horses, and everyone had followed.

"I think we got ditched," Lisa huffed.

Jack chucked. "It appears so."

"I suppose we should go get the kids' rooms ready. The girls will have to share Marion's old room and Cassius will have to stay in Lou's old room."

"What about the part where I carry you through the door?" Jack eyed Lisa mischievously.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"And why not?" Jack kissed her so she couldn't answer, and he then scooped her up in to his arms.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And the sun will set for you"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa and Jack led Chantal and Cerise to Marion's old room. Ty and Amy had set up two twin beds on different sides of the room.

"Amy gave you girls some of her old clothes, but we'll go to Maggie's tomorrow and get you some more outfits," Lisa said, smiling warmly.

_"Merci, Lisa tante. Nous sommes très reconnaissants que vous nous avez pris en,"_ Cerise said appreciatively.

"_Oui, Merci_," Chantal said, and to both Lisa and Jack's surprise, she hugged them both.

As soon as Lisa shut the door, she looked at Jack. "Actions speak louder than words with that girl."

"That's true," Jack replied with a quick nod. He looped his arm around Lisa and went to check on Cassius.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And the sun will set for you"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Lisa rolled over in bed for what seemed like the millionth time. Her first night 'home' was so far sleepless. Jack, on the other hand, was sound asleep. She glanced at the clock: _two in the morning_.

She slid out of bed, tossed on her robe, and slipped on her favourite pair of flip-flops. Tip-toeing through the house silently, she jumped when a floor board squeaked.

Opening the back door, Lisa crept outside, careful not to let the screen door slam. Settling on the deck, she tried to clear her head, but thoughts started racing through her mind. The little details of having three teenagers came to the fore. It was one thing to have Amy, but another to have three youngsters that were now _her_ responsibility; _she_ was now responsible for their well-being.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear her husband's approach.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Jack asked, walking out on to the porch and sitting down next to her.

"Can we do this?" she replied with a question of her own. "Three grieving teenagers? What was I thinking? I don't know what I was thinking!"

"We have been doing fine for the last month," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but that was totally different," Lisa countered. "Now they are here to stay, and what if they hate it here?"

"They won't hate it here. It is probably nicer than a house in the city."

"Jack, not everyone is cut out for this life. They might prefer a small flat in Paris compared to a ranch in Alberta."

"Stop worrying. In good time they will all be right at home," Jack said soothingly.

"But w-" Lisa was cut off when Jacks hand gently went over her mouth.

"Stop; don't start the 'what ifs'." Jack knew where it would have been headed if he didn't cut her off.

"You afraid you might run out of answers?" Lisa murmured.

Jack shook his head with a small chuckle. "No."

"Ok then what if-" Lisa was cut off by Jack again when he kissed her. "Mmm… Good answer," she whispered.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Lisa, pulling her close and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He put one arm around her waist, and the other rested on her left hand. He ran his finger over her wedding ring. Lisa smiled, enjoying Jack's scent and touch, and within five minutes, she was fast asleep. Jack's heart melted at the sight of her sleeping figure.

_My wife, the worrywart_, he thought affectionately.

Tomorrow, she would have something new to worry about. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he knew she would think of something.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And the sun will set for you"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

* "'Tal, get up!" Cerise tossed the alarm at Chantal.

* "CC, I _am _up," Chantal replied from where she was standing inside the closets.

* "Oh," Cerise replied and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

* "I'm looking for a shirt to match this sparkly belt I found in the closet."

* "Is there another belt like it that I can wear?"

*"Yeah, here," Chantal responded, and tossed one at her. She grabbed a pink button-down cowboy shirt. "Here."

*"Thanks," Cerise said, and glanced at her sister as she dressed. To everyone, Chantal seemed shy, but she was the one who worked the hardest to make her grades and she always dressed to impress.

Cerise, on the other hand, was the practical straight 'B' student and fashion disaster. Cerise had always been like her mother and Cassius like their father. On occasion, Cerise had heard her mother say that Chantal was like Lisa, but she had never made the connection until she met Lisa. Now, the similarities between sister and aunt were obvious. Cerise smiled slightly before grabbing the shirt her sister had thrown at her.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And the sun will set for you"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Chantal and Cerise walked into kitchen that morning to find Lou and Amy sitting at the table with Cassius.

*"'Good Morning," Cassius greeted them.

*"'Good Morning," Cerise replied, and stole a look up at the clock, which revealed that it was five a.m. She was surprised her brother got up that early.

"You girls want breakfast?" Lou asked.

"_Oui_," Cerise said, and then amended in English: "Yes, please."

Ty walked through the door carefully so it wouldn't squeak. "Have you all seen Jack and Lisa?"

Lou nodded. "They were there when I got here this morning."

"I thought they were still asleep," Amy confessed.

"Yeah, on the porch," Ty said.

"Really?" Amy exclaimed, and rushed towards the door with everyone following her.

Jack and Lisa were indeed still soundly asleep on the bench.

Mallory was there, taking pictures with her camera. "Isn't this cute?" she asked.

Amy, Lou, Cerise, and Chantal started giggling, which woke up both Jack and Lisa.

"What are you all doing?" Jack grumbled, bleary-eyed.

Lisa groaned. "What time is it?"

"Just after five a.m.," Amy answered.

Lisa stood up quickly. "I am so late. I was supposed to be at the track at five!"

Chantal looked at Lisa. "May I come?"

"Yes, I would love for you to come," Lisa said with a smile, glad that the girl was opening up.

~~The Sun Will Set~~

"And the sun will set for you"

~~The Sun Will Set~~

Reviews = Updates


End file.
